


Of Happy Meals and Happily Ever Afters

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Dakeverse [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Custom Clans - Dakeverse, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Six months later, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: How Gavin and Nines are faring a few months after the end of Letifer.





	Of Happy Meals and Happily Ever Afters

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely chowbot over on twitter requested some 6-12 months later check up on our favorite couple from Letifer, so i of course delivered. enjoy!

For as awful as night shifts could be, Gavin had to admit that ever since Nines joined the ranks of the walking DPD dead things had gotten a hell of a lot more lively. 

“Did you get me my—” 

“Yes, I got your fucking nuggets.” Gavin dropped the bag of McDonald’s onto the table, cutting Tina off before should could finish listing her order for the sixth time that hour. “You act like this is the first time I’ve ever given in to your fucking demands, she-demon.”

“Don’t disparage the golden arches, Reed. If you didn’t want to eat nuggets, then you should’ve won the coin toss,” Tina huffed, reaching for the bag greedily. Like some sort of starving rat, she shoved her face in the opening as Gavin flopped down into the nearest seat and sucked down a noisy mouthful of his pop through the straw. Tina mumbled something about how the fries had spilled out of their holders and into the bag, but really, that wasn’t Gavin’s problem. He’d gone and bought the stuff. As far as he was concerned, so long as it was edible it was fair game. 

“Where’s Nines?” he muttered. He looked out towards the bullpen and counted the heads still dutifully bent over the latest bout of precinct-wide paperwork. There had been a major drug bust recently and every shift was finding the remnants on their desks. Gavin stretched his back and yawned loudly. “Usually he comes running the second I get back here with the food.”

“He said he needed to mix up one of those drinks of his,” she explained, wrinkling her nose. “Why he has to do that in the staff room is beyond me.” Tina shoved his share of the food over towards him, his container of fries conspicuously missing a good few inches worth of fries. 

“Seriously?” Gavin sighed, shooting Tina a withering look. He glared when he saw how she’d filled up the top part of her nugget carton with too many fries to have come from her share. 

“What?” she bit, wrapping her arms around her food protectively. “You took your sweet time getting back here. You bring me cold fries, I’m legally permitted to take as many as I want. That’s literally the law, Gavin. I’d know. I’m a cop.”

“Christ, and what am I, chopped liver?” Gavin tore open his own carton of nuggets and grabbed for a few of the honey mustard packets. “I outrank you, Chen. I could write you up for this.”

Tina looked up from her bounty and grinned at him maliciously. “Do it,” she snipped, looking over Gavin’s shoulder towards the bullpen. “I dare you. Write me up and I’ll go over your head for it.”

Gavin snorted. “Over my head?” He’d pay to see her take this spat to Fowler. He kicked up a leg onto the table, hitting it hard with the heel of his boot. “See this, Chen? See me  _ not  _ shaking in my boots?”

A cold, familiar hand wrapped around the back of Gavin’s neck. Tina threw back her head and laughed. Gavin froze, heat burning his cheeks. Soft lips brushed his ear from behind. “Gavin,” came a silky, gorgeous voice. “People eat at this table. Get your filthy shoes off it, please.”

Tina whistled through her mouth of french fries. “Somebody’s in  _ trouble.  _ Told you I’d go over your head.”

Gavin grinned and turned, tilting his head up to look at Nines. Over his head, huh? In her dreams. “Make me,” he taunted, wishing he could tangle his fingers with Nines’s and bring them to his lips. He looked down, saw how he carried his ever present traveler’s mug in his free hand. “Or did you just wander in here to scope out our mid-feast? You that jealous of our solid food, Nines?”

Nines let his hand slip away from Gavin’s neck with a roll of the eyes. He took a step to the side, hooked a hand beneath Gavin’s ankle, and unceremoniously dragged his foot off the desk and back onto the floor. He pulled out the last free chair at their table and settled into it. “I can’t say I’m that tempted by cold french fries and processed chicken nuggets,” he said, the corners of his lips curling upwards into a slight smile that belied the neutral tone he used. “You know that’s just going to give you indigestion, right?”

Gavin and Tina shared a look. “Don’t listen to him,” Gavin said, throwing out a hand to cover Tina’s. Mid-feast was sacred, a nightly ritual that couldn’t be broken. Midnight only happened once a night after all, and as far as Gavin could tell, it was the only time of day that made cold McDonald’s fries taste even somewhat edible. “He doesn’t understand our ways.”

Tina sighed dramatically and gave Nines a pitying pout. She tugged her hand free and went in for a nugget. “Clearly it’s because he’s an outsider,” she reasoned, dipping her nugget and gesturing magnanimously at her hoard of fries. “Help yourself, Nines. Let me indoctrinate you. Don’t be afraid. We’re all friends here.”

Gavin frowned. “You never share with me.”

“You don’t deserve fries. When I say friends, I mean there’s a clearly marked hierarchy and Nines is miles above you,” she retorted, shaking her carton when Nines made no move to take some. Her eyes widened. “Actually, that’s perfect.” She withdrew her offer and reached towards Gavin’s fries instead. “You should give these to Nines because you don’t deserve them. That way everyone wins.”

Years of ingrained reflexes had Gavin catching her by the wrist before she could snatch his food away from him. “Don’t you dare!” he snarled, tossing her hand away. He held his meager fries close to his chest, baring his teeth when he could tell she wasn’t deterred in the slightest from trying again.

“Sharing is caring, Reed!” She turned towards Nines. “Isn’t that right? Don’t you want to work with a partner who shares?”

Smiling, Nines gave a little shrug. “As tempting as that sounds, it’s not really necessary. I don’t really eat all that often,” Nines murmured, holding his stainless steel traveler’s mug in both hands like a lifeline. When Tina’s eyes widened, he was quick to tack on, “I promise I eat when I’m at home. I’m on a special diet. Liquids only during my busy hours,” he said, nodding down at his mug. He smiled a soft, almost apologetic smile at Tina when he finally looked up again.  

“Well, with a figure like that I’d believe it,” Tina observed wryly, popping another chicken nugget into her mouth. She swiftly turned her attention towards Gavin, and Gavin preemptively swallowed his mouthful. Tina wrinkled her nose and pointed at him with a fry. “Still, what gives? If you don’t make your partner eat how are you gonna sleep at night knowing he’s going home hungry?”

Gavin didn’t even try to resist the urge to snort. He sucked in a mouthful of pop and leaned forward, swiping the fry from her fingers. Tina let out a betrayed shriek. “Firstly, I don’t sleep at night and neither do you,” Gavin told her, shoving the fry into his mouth before she got it in her head to come over the table at him to get it back. “Secondly, Nines is a fuckin’ adult. He’s more than capable of feeding himself. And thirdly—”

“Gavin,” Nines chided, reaching for the napkins when an open cup of honey mustard went flying in the scuffle. “I’m not going to let you have sauces if you can’t use them responsibly.”

“Jesus Christ, are you my mom?” He slumped back into his chair and watched Nines blot at the mustard dollops with the napkins. He’d rolled up his shirtsleeves at some point during the shift, and the first few buttons at the collar were undone, showing off a practically illegal amount of collarbone. Gavin swirled his pop and listened to the ice rattle against the cup. He sucked on his teeth and let himself stare a little. Damn, Nines really could be a model. 

“Gavin.”

Gavin turned his head and swore when Tina delivered a swift and merciless flick right between his eyes. He smacked at her hands and nearly sent his pop flying in the process. Tina laughed loud enough to draw everyone’s attention to them, and Gavin settled down bitterly when he saw Ben eyeing him in that disappointed way of his, the one that practically screamed,  _ we don’t give toddlers detective shields, Reed, so act your age before I put you in a time out!  _

God, Ben could be such a grandpa sometimes. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ was that for, Chen?” Gavin snarled, rubbing at the sore spot. 

“For leaving me hanging,” she said, shoving two nuggets in her mouth at once. When she said, “What’s thirdly?” it came out more garbled than anything. 

Maybe they really were too good of friends if Gavin could understand her even now. He rolled his eyes. He sucked loudly at his almost empty drink, rattling the ice up until Nines swiped the cup from him entirely. “Wow,” he went, glaring at his boyfriend. “Real mature.”

“I learned from the best,” Nines said serenely. “You were saying?”

Outnumbered at work, outnumbered at home. Gavin wasn’t ready to resign himself to losing every single argument he had, but maybe if things kept on like this he’d find his hands tied either way. 

“Thirdly,” he declared, drowning one of his few lackluster fries in the honey mustard, “Nines is a bitch and clearly doesn’t deserve my charity.”

Tina burst out laughing. Nines sighed and murmured, “Really, Gavin? Really?”

Gavin raised his hands and laced them behind his head. “What do you want me to say? That I keep you well fed?” He leered then and savored the way Nines reacted. To anyone who didn’t know him intimately, they’d probably just think he was frustrated, maybe even annoyed. But nah, Gavin knew him. He knew him so well, and he could tell beneath the flatline of Nines’s lips, the slight flaring of his nostrils, that Nines was flustered. Gavin bared his teeth in a grin and tilted his chin for good measure, baring the long line of his throat. Nines, of course, looked like he was going to squeeze his steel cup hard enough to dent it. 

“Are you two flirting again?” Tina deadpanned, licking the salt from her fingers. “You know that’s not allowed at mid-feast. It ruins my appetite.”

“You say as you demolish enough fries for three people,” Gavin returned, crooking a brow. 

“Gavin’s just trying to be funny,” Nines offered, and beneath the table, Gavin felt Nines’s shoe settle on top of his foot like a warning.  _ “Trying  _ being the operative word.”

Clutching at his chest, Gavin let out a wounded cry. He bumped knees with Nines and tried to will down the happiness dead set on overflowing inside him. “Shot through the heart,” he moaned, batting blindly to the side until his spare hand found his room temperature nuggets. He shoved one into his mouth and chewed loudly. “Guess you really can take care of yourself.”

Nines’s foot brushed Gavin’s beneath the desk. He smiled softly and looked to the floor.  _ Cute,  _ Gavin thought. He really was so fucking cute. The cupid’s bow of Nines’s lips looked like home. Didn’t really matter what he said, what he did, what expression he wore at any given moment. Nines felt like home.

“At least there’s that,” Tina remarked, balling up her trash and depositing it back into the take out bag. She missed the way Gavin looked at Nines, the way he narrowed his eyes and mouthed to him a promise he’d make good on the second they were alone. Nines’s cheeks colored with a pale pink blush. They both looked away when Tina lifted her head and said, “Maybe there’s hope for you two yet.”

“Pfft. Sure.” Gavin slouched in his chair, smiling despite himself. “Whatever you say.”

—

The rest of the shift went faster than ever, and before long Gavin and Nines were gathering their shit and waving off the litany of jokes that had become their clock-out ritual ever since they started leaving together. 

“His dad want him home before nine?” called out Tina from her desk, her eyes glistening as she watched them move through the bullpen side by side. She’d probably gotten closest to them, to seeing their relationship for what it was. “Park down the road a little. That way he won’t see the headlights!”

Gavin threw up his middle finger at her and let out a groan. “Wasn’t funny the first ten times, Chen,” he jeered, viciously ignoring how Nines was laughing beside him. 

“It kind of was,” Nines chimed in, just loud enough for Tina to hear. He looked past Gavin and waved at her to boot. “Have a good night, Officer Chen.”

Tina blew Nines a loud kiss. “Right back at you, Nines.”

“Traitors, the lot of you,” Gavin hissed, pushing through the glass doors. He stomped on ahead, not bothering to look back to make sure Nines was keeping pace; he knew he was, and he knew Nines was still laughing at him in that silent, all-about-the-eyes way of his. The security guard at the front nodded to them as they passed. Gavin shouldered his way into the parking lot and paused at the door long enough to hold it open for Nines. 

“Thank you,” Nines chuckled. 

“Should’ve let it hit you,” Gavin muttered, not meaning it at all. “That’s what you deserve for going turncoat on me.”

He could practically hear Nines roll his eyes. “It’s a bit too early in the morning for you to be being this melodramatic, Gavin.”

On the contrary, it was just early enough for it. They wove through the barren parking lot and Gavin pulled out his keys. “Y’know,” Gavin said, unlocking the car with a beep, “one of these days they’re gonna figure out that when we say ‘carpool’ we really mean ‘bring back to my house to have crazy hot vampire sex.’ That’s what you playing along with those jokes is gonna get us. I swear it.” 

Nines opened the passenger side door and tossed his bag to the floor, giving him a withering look over the top of the car. Gavin laughed and ducked down, slipping into the driver’s seat before it could stick. Nines’s sigh was loud enough to be heard over the turning of engine. “That sounds really specific,” he returned, slipping into the car with inhuman grace. He shut the door and fastened his seatbelt. 

“Well, they’re detectives.” Gavin pulled out of the parking lot and set out in the direction of home.  _ His  _ home, specifically. Nines had his own place several blocks away, but they both knew they’d end up at Gavin’s either way. They always did. “They’re bound to piece it together at some point, especially if you keep going with that liquid diet shtick.”

Nines hummed, turning his head against the headrest to smile at Gavin in that cryptic way of his. For a moment, a memory overlaid the present. The summer soon-to-be morning paled and turned to winter chill, and Gavin recalled the way they had ridden together like this before, back on their very first case together. The way his heart had pounded every time he looked at Nines, and how Nines would comment on it sometimes, calling him out on his fear, his trepidation. Gavin steadfastly turned to look at the road in front of him. His hands tightened on the wheel. God, how far they’d come since then.

“I don’t think you making jokes about keeping me well fed are going to do us any better,” Nines murmured, his smooth, low voice breaking through the memory to root him in the present once more. “Even if it is true.”

Gavin couldn’t help but grin. “Aww, babe, do I really?” 

Nines folded his hands in his lap and shrugged a little. “If I praise you too much you’ll get a swelled head.”

Pouting, Gavin scoffed. “Now, that’s just hurtful.” But true enough. He snickered a little and turned onto the road that boasted his apartment building. They still had an hour or two until daylight. Plenty of time to settle in, take care of Tildie and the house a bit, maybe do some chores… Gavin sighed, the weariness a bit more pronounced today than it normally was. “Remind me not to spring for McDonald’s next time,” he said, turning into the parking garage. 

“Oh?”

“Damn grease has me feeling all gross and tired.” He pulled a face. “Dollar menu is not worth the crash. Shit’s like the most unwanted happy meal toy imaginable, but only adults get it. Isn’t that bullshit? I want a refund.”

Nines rested his elbow on the armrest, just brushing Gavin’s. “And here I thought mid-feast was the only time it made that kind of food worth it?” he teased, lifting his hand to rub at Gavin’s shoulder soothingly. 

Gavin snorted and pulled into his favorite parking spot. He killed the engine and reached for his shit, snagging Nines’s hand to bring it in for a quick kiss before letting it go. “Laugh it up,” he said, opening the door. “You can’t always be right.”

The car locked with a beep that echoed in the underground lot, and together they moved towards the stairs that would take them upstairs. Gavin moved slower now, the late hour catching up to him more and more with every step he took. Nines slowed down too, walking abreast of him, his hand finding Gavin’s without difficulty. Gavin laced their fingers and gave it a squeeze, smiling wryly at Nines when he tried to play it cool even though he was blushing in that shy way of his. 

“You’re too cute sometimes,” Gavin murmured. He didn’t bring attention to it when Nines’s ears went pink ignoring him. 

The apartment was dark but for the nightlights Gavin left on for Tildie when he was out. With the windows almost always covered to keep out the sun, it’d become a necessary requirement for navigating the place these days. Gavin flicked on the entry lights and sighed as he walked on in. Nines followed him closely, closing the door behind him. 

“Tildie, we’re home,” Gavin called out, tossing his jacket over one of the island barstools. On the counter he dropped his badge and wallet and keys, then his gun too once he managed to finagle the holster off his hip. With his pockets unloaded, he let out another sigh. It wasn’t much weight, but it always felt like he was taking a load off either way. The burden of the job, maybe. Whatever. He was tired, and he was ready to get the fuck into bed. Given that Tildie hadn’t come sprinting out at them like a bat out of hell, he figured she had already gone to sleep herself. 

Gavin turned and watched Nines go through his own unburdening. “Hope you weren’t looking forward to me putting out tonight,” he said, leaning against the counter as Nines hung up his coat in the hall closet and slowly knelt down to untie his shoes. Blue eyes flicked up to look at him. Gavin crossed his arms and smiled. “I’m really fuckin’ beat.”

“It was a long night,” Nines agreed, not acting disappointed at all. And god, wasn’t that a breath of fresh air. It never failed to stun Gavin just how different Nines was from his past relationships. His old partners had always been so pissed that he’d come home at the crack of dawn and then fall into bed to sleep the morning away. Different schedules made it hard to do much of anything together, let alone sex. 

It was… refreshing, Gavin supposed, to have a partner who respected that, who respected him and his exhaustion. It had never really hit him how much he was missing before he met Nines. 

Gavin let out a low breath and didn’t bother hiding the content smile blooming on his face. He was so goddamn happy with Nines. Every single day, every single night. Even when they weren’t having sex or fooling around with the more pervy parts of Nines’s vampirism. He was just… happy. He loved Nines. He wanted to be around him all the time, and that was definitely saying something. 

It took a moment for him to notice Nines had said something. He blinked and sat a little straighter. “Huh?”

Nines had finished with his shoes. He stood back up and gave him an odd look. “I asked if you wanted to go ahead and get in bed,” he repeated. “I can feed Tildie and everything. Did you have laundry that needed to be thrown in the wash?”

He did, but he wasn’t that fucking lazy. Gavin waved him off. “Nah, you still need to eat. I know that packaged shit you bring to work doesn’t fill you up the way mine does.” He liked being awake for that. Even if he was too tired to fuck, he sure as shit wasn’t too tired to let Nines suck him into orgasm as he ate. He looked around blearily and blinked. “Oh, can you activate the alarm while you’re over there?” He’d been so out of it he’d forgotten to do it on the way in. “The code is just—” 

“I know how to do it, Gavin,” Nines interjected with an almost amused tone as he keyed in the home security passcode. He’d sprung for it after the whole fallout following their first case together. With vampires and sociopaths on the loose, it’d just seemed prudent. Gavin twisted his lips into a wry smile. It’d become a sort of nightly ritual to set it up once he got home. Maybe it made sense that Nines would know the routine too given this was practically his home too in everything but name. 

At that thought, the smile promptly fell. Gavin chewed on the inside of his cheek, nodding a little before kneeling down to take off his boots. That’d been bothering him for the past few weeks, honestly. They slept together, they worked together, they ate together in as much as they could given their particular dietary needs… So, why didn’t they live together? Like, actually live together? Gavin dropped his shoes and stood back up, looking over at Nines who had received the bulk of Tildie’s attention once she realized they had come home. Nines was smiling at her, scratching her ears and cooing to her about their day. 

It was domestic, Gavin figured. He wanted it to be permanent.

Nines looked up and caught him staring. He blinked and furrowed his brow. “Is something wrong?” he wondered.

Gavin shrugged. He drifted closer, watching his feet to make sure Tildie didn’t try to trip him up. He reached out with his hands and settled them on Nines’s arms. “Just thinking,” he murmured. 

“Sounds dangerous.”

Gavin smirked. “For me, right?”

Nines leaned into him, resting a hand on his hip. “Of course.” He dipped down and pressed his cool lips to Gavin’s cheek. “Anything you need to get off your mind?”

Tightening his grip, Gavin turned his head to catch Nines’s lips in a chaste kiss. “Just wondering when you’re gonna make a proper man outta me.” He smiled and pulled back a hair, glancing up to meet Nines’s pretty blue eyes. “That’s all.”

It was clear Nines didn’t really follow, but it didn’t really seem like he cared. He hummed and sought out another kiss, only pulling away when Tildie went up on her hind legs to claw at his pants leg for the attention she wasn’t getting. “How do you suggest I do that?” he asked, leaning down a little to pet her head. God, his expression was so tender like this, so light and comfortable. Nines gently shook his leg and dislodged Tildie. “I can’t imagine there’s much that would make you any kind of decent.”

Now or never. Gavin sucked in a breath. “Well,” he began, making sure they were looking at one another for this. “You could start by moving in with me.”

Nines froze. His expression faltered, and then he was rising back up to full height and clearly fighting the urge to cross his arms in front of his chest. “Where did that come from?” he asked, trying for light and breezy but falling short somewhere around hunted and cautious. “Is this another one of your jokes?”

Of course he’d assume that. Or maybe he knew Gavin was serious. Maybe this was just his way of misdirecting the conversation when he wasn’t comfortable with the topic at hand. “I’ve been trying to get you to move in for like, nine months now,” Gavin huffed, running a hand down Nines’s thick arm. God, he wanted to get him out of that shirt, out of those pants too. He could sleep when he was dead if being dead looked as good as Nines did right now. “You can stay, y’know. It’s not like you haven’t already stolen half my wardrobe and replaced it with your shit.”

“That’s just for—”

Gavin rolled his eyes, cutting in with, “For convenience, I know. But isn’t it more convenient to just make it official already? I want you here, Nines.” He glanced down at the ball of fur currently doing her damnedest to trip them or coat them in cat hair. Probably both. “And hey, I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one who feels that way too.”

Nines looked down, his terse frown softening at Tildie’s antics. He slowly sank down to pick her up, and she eagerly curled into the crook of his arm, nuzzling his shoulder happily. Gavin reached out and ran his fingers along her soft belly. She began to purr. For a moment they both just watched her. It was… peaceful. It was nice. 

“I know we’ve talked about it before,” Gavin said quietly, careful not to ruin the mood. “About your situation, about you being happy. I know all the arguments you’re gonna try to use, and I just want you to know I don’t care.”

Nines hid a bit of his face in Tildie’s fur. “You don’t care?” he repeated, eyes on the floor. 

“I don’t.” Gavin kept petting Tildie, kept his eyes off Nines. “You’re gonna say it’s dangerous for me to be near you like that if someone tries to come after you. I don’t care because we work together and I smell like you and anyone with half a brain cell will know we’re together even if you don’t have your name on the mailbox.” 

He smiled a little then, shrugging. “Of course, we don’t have to live here if that’s the issue. I’m cool with moving. We could find someplace bigger if you wanted. Hell, we could move into your place.” He’d only been there a handful of times, mostly to pick Nines up for work on the days when he didn’t just stay the full night, but it was nice enough. A bit bland, a bit lacking in personal touches, but that was probably more due to the fact that Nines didn’t use it for much more than storing the clothing he didn’t keep in Gavin’s closet. 

A beat of silence passed between them. Nines shifted a little, pressing his lips to Tildie’s head. “They don’t allow pets at my place,” he said quietly. Gavin’s heart swelled in his chest when he caught the ghost of a smile tugging at the visible corner of Nines’s lips. 

“They don’t, do they?” Gavin lifted a hand and tangled it in the back of Nines’s hair, gently turning him until they could kiss. This time he made it a little deeper, a little more intent. He ran his tongue along the seam of Nines’s mouth and made him feel the smile he couldn’t erase. “Does that mean… you’re interested?” 

Nines couldn’t hide his own smile now. He lifted Tildie but it was a vain attempt, and a half-hearted one at that. “You haven’t gotten sick of me yet,” he said quietly. “I guess that’s as good a guarantee I’m going to get that you won’t kick me out if you get bored.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine that’d be great for our working relationship. Just imagine all the breakroom gossip.” Gavin wrinkled his nose and laughed when Nines muffled his chuckle in the fur of Tildie’s neck. The way he held her was so gentle, so loving. Gavin felt so warm just looking at them. As if nothing could hurt him. As if nothing ever would. 

He inhaled sharply and ignored how tight his chest felt all of a sudden. “I just want you to be happy, Nines,” he said. “God, I’m definitely exceeding my sap-quota for the year with this, but it’s true. It’s all I want. After all the shit you’ve been through, it’s all I think I could ever want for you.”

Nines… Nines shivered. He looked at Gavin the way no one ever had before, like he’d hung the stars in the sky and didn’t ask for so much as a thanks in return. His lips parted and he took a step forward. “I’m happy, Gavin.” Nines rested his head on Gavin’s shoulder, holding Tildie tightly in his arms. “I’m so happy.”

Gavin wrapped his arms around Nines and sighed. Who would’ve thought all it’d take was a cat, a workaholic, and a place to call home to get him there? But really… Gavin couldn’t even blame him. 

“Yeah,” he just murmured. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! Hope you enjoyed it! As always, check me out on twitter for more dbh and dakeverse funtimes @tdcloud_writes, and if you're interested in what I get up to when I'm not blatantly writing fanfiction of my book universes, check out my original work under the name T.D. Cloud. Until next time!


End file.
